1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for interference rejection combining of received radio signals and, in particular, to the correction of a common frequency offset experienced with respect to the interference rejection combining process for radio signals received at multiple antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is now made to FIG. 1 wherein there is shown a block diagram of a communications system 10. An information symbol sequence s(k) is pulse shaped and modulated onto a radio frequency carrier by a radio transmitter 12. The modulated and transmitted signal passes through a radio frequency channel 14. Such a signal may be lost or degraded during such transmission due to the effects of multipath fading and interference. Multipath fading comprises two basic effects: flat fading and time dispersion. Flat fading arises from the interaction of the transmitted signal and reflections (echoes) thereof received at the same time. Time dispersion occurs when the echoes are delayed with respect to the transmitted signal. Interference arises from the existence in the radio environment of noise and of signal sources which are not orthogonal to the transmitted signal. Such signals are often emitted from radio transmitters operating on the same frequency as the transmitted signal (co-channel interference), or from transmitters operating on a neighboring frequency as the transmitted signal (adjacent channel interference).
The transmitted signal (including the echoes and interference) is received by a plurality of antennas 16. A receiver 18 associated with each antenna 16 filters and down-converts the received signal to a complex baseband received signal sequence r(k). A detector 20 collects and processes the plural signal sequences r(k) to produce an estimate s(k) of the originally transmitted information symbol sequence s(k).
Operation of the detector 20 in an Interference Rejection Combining (IRC) mode to output the estimate s(k) is well known in the art. For example, a number of implementations for the detector 20 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,419, entitled "Method of and Apparatus for Interference Rejection Combining in Multi-Antenna Digital Cellular Communications Systems", Gregory Bottomley, inventor. In accordance with the foregoing disclosure, channel taps are estimated by the decoder 20 for each of the antennas 16. Impairment correlation properties are also estimated. Branch metrics are then formed in a processor using the received signals r(k), the channel tap estimates, and the impairment correlation estimates. The branch metrics are then employed in a sequence estimation algorithm to provide an estimate s(k) of the transmitted signal sequence s(k).
It is important in the system 10 that the transmitter 12 and receivers 18 be well synchronized (i.e., phase aligned). It is also important that the local frequency generator for each receiver 18 be locked very accurately to the transmission frequency of the transmitter 12. It is known in the art for each receiver 18 to implement an automatic frequency control (AFC) algorithm for the purpose of calculating a frequency and phase error for each sample of the received signal. Appropriate corrections to the local oscillator frequency of the receiver 18 and the phase of the received signal are then made. Such frequency and phase corrections are typically implemented as a part of a Viterbi equalizer/symbol detector provided within each receiver 18. For example, such a receiver 18 for a single antenna 16 system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,616, issued Aug. 4, 1992 to Paul W. Dent. In one implementation of such an automatic frequency control receiver, distinct frequency estimators are used for each Viterbi state. Alternatively, one frequency estimator corresponding to the best Viterbi state is used.
The foregoing single antenna implemented automatic frequency control process has been extended for use in multi-antenna communications systems, like the system 10 of FIG. 1, having interference rejection combining (IRC) processing. The use of independent automatic frequency control processing with respect to each one of a plurality of antennas 16 and receivers 18 (i.e., on each individual receiver chain) has, however, caused a degradation of system performance with respect to bit error rates (see, FIG. 5A and subsequent discussion). This degradation is especially prominent for received signals having low Doppler speeds. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved automatic frequency control processing method and apparatus suitable for use in conjunction with multi-antenna communications systems implementing interference rejection combining processing.